


Five Years Later

by RogueJones



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Husbands, Immortality, M/M, hot dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueJones/pseuds/RogueJones
Summary: It's five years after the end of the series and they're living in Alicante.Alec knows there's something up with Magnus and plans a night away from baby Max for the two of them.Serious talk ensues, punctuated by kisses.Enjoy!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, not proofed.  
> just a drabble of fluff  
> I might add a spicier chapter after and change the rating.  
> not sure

Alec’s office in Alicante. 

“I’m going nuts, man. What the hell will I do with a kid?! I’m gonna fuck it up so bad.”  
Alec is smirking with amusement from behind his desk and suddenly stands to walk over and grab his parabatai by the shoulders, shaking him a bit.  
“Jace, calm down. You’ve got a few months yet to get used to the idea.”  
He gets a tense smirk back from Jace and Alec releases him to walk over to a filing cabinet to look for some paperwork.  
“And you’ll be a great dad. You’re so great with Max.”  
Jace drops down onto the couch near the fireplace, before glancing over to furrow his brow at the worry lines Alec’s face as he stares off into space.  
“You okay, buddy?”  
Alec’s face snaps up to meet Jace’s from where he was staring, unseeingly, at the wall.  
“Sorry, it’s nothing. Is Clary excited about being pregnant?”  
Jace narrows his eyes at Alec and stalks off the couch and across the room to pin Alec with a scrutinizing gaze as he leans a shoulder against the filing cabinet Alec’s rifling through.  
“Yes, she is. But don’t change the subject.”  
Alec sighs and drops the file in his hands back into the filing cabinet.  
“There’s something going on with Magnus and I don’t know what it is. He keeps telling me he’s fine but I know there’s something bothering him.”  
Alec moves around the desk to drop heavily into his chair with a frown.  
“I know we’re both working crazy hours lately and Max is teething, so we don’t get much sleep, but it’s more than that.”  
Jace thinks it over for a moment before giving Alec a reassuring smile.  
“If it bothers you so much, corner him and get him to answer you.”  
Alec purses his lips and exhales deeply through his nose.  
“Yeah. I might just do that.”  
His face brightens into a smile as another thought crosses his mind.  
“Or better yet, I’ll clear our schedules and plan a romantic night alone.”  
He turns his suddenly mischievous gaze on Jace.  
“You’re going to need some more practice with babies…”  
Jace groans at Alec’s betrayal and then they both dissolve into chuckles.

***

Alec arrives home early to the apartment in Alicante he shares with Magnus and Max. He drops his keys into the bowl by the door before striding over to lean over Magnus’ desk and gives his husband a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
“Max having a nap?”  
Magnus, darting his glances between Alec and the papers in front of him, nods.  
“Yes, finally. I had to use a numbing spell on his sore little gums to stop the pain enough for him to sleep.”  
Alec leans his butt against the corner of Magnus’ desk and makes a sympathetic face.  
“Poor little man.”  
Magnus seems to be re-focusing on the papers and Alec becomes determined to get, and keep, his attention as he reaches out to cup Magnus’ chin in his hand, gently turning his husband’s face back towards him.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
He says with what he hopes is an enticing smile and Magnus sighs loudly as he smirks back.  
“Jace and Clary are going to take Max for the night, and I’ve checked with your assistant to make sure you don’t have any pressing work tonight.”  
Alec stands and takes Magnus’ hand to stand him up and envelops him in the circle of his arms, where Alec can press a lingering kiss to his lips.  
And then his jaw.  
And then his neck.  
“I want to have a night out and then I want to come back here and make love to my gorgeous husband.”  
Alec stops his simple seduction to raise his head and the way Magnus is smiling up at him, Alec knows he’s already won.  
He grins in victory.  
“Very well, Alexander. Let me finish up here for a few minutes while you pack an overnight bag for Max.”  
Alec gives him one more quick kiss to his lips before moving away reluctantly.  
“Perfect.”

***

The handoff to Jace and Clary was easy enough, but Alec notes the extra stress lining Jace’s face as he holds onto his little blue nephew. Clary is smiling sweetly at the sight and Alec decides that Jace will do just fine as a dad.  
Alec closes the front door and turns towards Magnus, only to find he’s walked over to his desk and is picking up the papers again. Slightly annoyed, Alec walks over to pluck the papers from Magnus’ hands and the warlock has the good sense to look guilty.  
“No more work, Mags. This is you and me time and the rest of the shadow world can just take care of itself for the night.”  
Magnus stands staring at Alec for a long time and Alec quirks his head in question at the scrutiny.  
“What?”  
Magnus continues to stare for a few more moments before he smiles sadly at his shadowhunter.  
“I love you so much, Alexander.”  
He says very seriously, and Alec starts getting concerned at the lack of teasing or flirtiness that usually accompanies everything about Magnus.  
“I love you, too, Magnus. Are you okay?”  
Magnus gently grabs the front of Alec’s shirt and pulls him closer to kiss him long and tenderly.  
“Let’s get out of here. I have a surprise for you too.”  
He says finally as he swings an arm wide and opens a portal beside them and takes Alec’s hand.  
Stepping through the portal, Alec finds himself on a secluded, white-sand beach, overlooking the setting sun over the ocean. He looks around the beach and then pointedly down at his long-sleeved sweater, black cargo pants and boots before glancing up at Magnus.  
Magnus grins and snaps his fingers a couple times, magically exchanging Alec’s clothes for shorts and a T-shirt while conjuring up a two-seater lounge, complete with frosty drinks on either side.  
Alec grins and settles in on the lounge, holding a hand out to Magnus, who quickly snuggles in under his arm. They bask in the beauty of the scenery, and each other, for a long time until Alec looks down to see a concerned look on Magnus’ face.  
“Okay, c’mon now, Mags. Something’s wrong. Are you worried about Max? Is it work? Is it something I’ve done?”  
He asks desperately and Magnus reaches up to place his fingers over Alec’s rambling mouth.  
“None of the above.”  
He assures his husband and Alec can see the indecision on his lover’s face, but gives him time to gather his thoughts.  
Finally, Magnus blurts out a question that Alec is definitely not expecting.  
“What do you know about immortality?”  
Alec, wondering where this is going, answers simply.  
“It means to live forever.”  
Magnus smirks indulgently.  
“Not actually, in fact. Immortality, at least in this realm, doesn’t mean to never die. Warlocks, for instance, age extremely slowly. Our childhoods are longer than a mortals’ and then when we come into our powers fully, somewhere in our early fifties, the aging process slows even more.  
Alec looks thoughtful as he frowns slightly.  
“So, when Jace and Clary’s baby is in their teens, Max will look younger?”  
Magnus quirks his head at the question but then nods.  
“Yes, Max will probably still be almost a toddler in about fifteen years.”  
Alec’s face drops to his lap sadly and Magnus knows that Alec is wondering if he’ll still be around to see Max grow up. He gives his shadowhunter a moment to digest this new information before changing topics slightly, away from their son.  
“I started doing some research into it a couple months ago and I came across a spell…”  
He trails off and Alec pulls himself out of his introspection to curl Magnus closer into him, kissing his forehead softly.  
“What kind of spell?”  
Magnus looks a bit nervous and this, more than his words, alarms Alec.  
“It’s a very old spell that, to my knowledge, has never been performed…”  
Alec is starting to get more concerned.  
“Magnus, you’re being cryptic.”  
The warlock smiles as he shifts around to kneel on the sand in front of Alec, gazing up at his face.  
“It’s a binding spell, much like the rune that Clary used to get you all to Etom. However, it’s permanent and I didn’t want to bring it up until I knew more about it.”  
Alec smiles and places his big hands on either side of Magnus’ face.  
“Magnus, just say whatever you want to say.”  
Magnus pushes Alec’s legs apart slightly to lean forward and kiss him softly for a moment before pulling back and hesitating with his hands resting on Alec’s knees.  
“The spell would bind your soul to mine, giving you a lifespan well beyond what it would otherwise be, but shorten mine by about half. We would age at the same rate.”  
He says, watching Alec closely for a reaction as he sits back against the lounge heavily in shock to stare at the darkening sky over the water.  
“You’re willing to give up half of your life, to spend it all… with me?”  
Magnus nods seriously, still watching Alec.  
“In a heartbeat. But I want you think it through, Alexander. Don’t decide anything quickly and know that this decision is completel--.”  
Alec interrupts Magnus’ warnings by lunging forward and kissing his warlock fiercely with everything he has. He’s holding Magnus’ face like it’s the most precious thing in the world as he pulls him closer, until Magnus has to crawl up and over Alec on the lounge with a chuckle.  
Hovering over Alec, Magnus pulls away slightly to look at Alec and is instantly alarmed.  
“Alexander, why are you crying?!”  
Alec wipes at his face with one hand and his voice cracks as he responds.  
“Because I want to tell you to live for centuries more, that you’ll find someone else to make you happy when I’m gone… That… that you deserve it, and you do…”  
Magnus’ brow furrows as Alec’s anxiety seems to escalate.  
“But more than anything I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself. I want to grow old with you and I want to see Max grow up… I…”  
Magnus takes pity on the emotional shadowhunter and places his fingers against his lips.  
“Alexander. Please stop. I get it, darling. Truly.”  
Magnus kisses Alec again tenderly.  
“If I haven’t already ruined the mood, could we get back to enjoying this romantic night you’ve arranged for us?”  
Alec smiles through his tears and breaks the tension by laughing at himself.  
“And put off big decisions until another time.”  
He amends with a stern look, softened with a sweet smile and Alec nods up at him as his hands creep up under Magnus’ shirt to touch his skin. Magnus leans down to kiss Alec and the husbands lazily enjoy the feeling of each other for a long time.  
Forever can wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Izzy for advice.

The next morning, Alec is hovering indecisively at the door of Izzy’s apartment and finally, he raises his hand to knock and the door opens, his sister standing there smirking at him.  
“Alec.”  
Izzy says with a knowing look as she backs away from the door and Alec steps inside, closing the door behind him.  
“I wanted to… talk to you about something.”  
He says leadingly as he darts a glance around the apartment and Izzy gives her brother with a raised brow.  
“Simon’s not here, if that’s what you’re searching for.”  
Alec gives his sister a guilty look and follows her to the tiny kitchen.  
“Sorry, it’s just that this is kind of… personal.”  
Izzy’s eyes light up as she reaches the coffee machine and pours two cups of coffee before giving her big brother her full attention as they sit at the small breakfast table.  
“Okay, lay it on me, Alec.”  
Alec seems to squirm under her scrutiny as he stares into his coffee cup for a few moments.  
“Magnus--”  
He stops and tries again.  
“There’s this—”  
Alec lets out a frustrated huff as he leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair. The words just start tumbling out of his mouth suddenly.  
“Did you know that warlock babies grow up really slowly? Like, twice as slowly as mortals! Max will still be a toddler in fifteen years.”  
Isabelle looks surprised but curious about Alec’s outburst.  
“No, I didn’t. Buuut you seem pretty upset by it, so I’m guessing there’s more to this.”  
Alec is staring intently at his coffee.  
“Magnus found a way for me to live for centuries.”  
He blurts out suddenly and Izzy’s mouth falls open in shocked silence for a while and Alec goes on.  
“I could watch Max grow up…”  
Alec hangs his head.  
“But it means that Magnus would age at the same rate as I do, and die centuries before he normally would.”  
Isabelle shakes her head and places a hand on Alec’s arm.  
“Wait, wait. I think you need to start from the beginning.”  
Alec sighs loudly and tells her about the conversation he had with Magnus the night before on the beach.  
Isabelle gets an increasingly sad look on her face as he speaks.  
“Magnus found a spell that would bind our souls together and extend my lifespan but shorten his drastically.”  
Izzy takes a long time to respond.  
“And this only works for… warlocks?”  
Alec furrows his brow in confusion at her question for a moment before realizing his mistake.  
“Oh, Izzy. I’m so sorry… I didn’t think… I can check with Magnus but it’s a spell that uses a warlock’s life-force and vampires…”  
Izzy finishes his thought with a forced smile.  
“Are essentially dead.”  
Alec leans over to place a reassuring hand on his sister’s shoulder as she nods.  
“I’m sorry. I should have talked to someone else about this.”  
He says, rising from his chair and Izzy holds up a hand to stop him.  
“No, Alec. I’m the perfect person to talk to about this. Sit down.”  
Alec hesitates but drops back into his chair as Izzy takes a long drink of coffee.  
“So, the issue is that Magnus’ life would be shortened by this spell to make you live longer?”  
Alec nods, thoughtfully, his eyes still watching his sister closely.  
“He said he’ll happily accept whatever I decide but it’s completely up to me.”  
Isabelle is quiet for a long time before she responds.  
“Well, I guess you have to consider all sides. You’ll see Max grow up but the rest of us…”  
She trails off and Alec drops his head as Izzy leans forward.  
“Alec, we’re all going to die anyway.”  
She smirks at him.  
“This would just mean you’ll look a lot better at our funerals.”  
He chuckles reluctantly and Izzy smiles genuinely before getting serious again.  
“You’ll have to be careful, Alec. No matter what you decide, if knowledge of this spell got out, you know there are people that would use it for evil. People like Valentine who would use it to enslave warlocks into extending mortal lives.”  
Alec’s eyes go wide.  
“Wow, I didn’t even think of that… and I really should have.”  
He says in a guilty tone, shaking his head and Izzy smiles.  
“You were focused on your family and that’s not selfish, Alec.”  
She says, knowing exactly what he’s thinking.  
“You would have to be careful too. You would be fine for a few years but eventually, people will notice that you aren’t aging like the rest of us.”  
Alec hadn’t thought of that either. He was stuck on the idea of having to watch his friends and family age and die. He sits back in his chair, lost in thought but Izzy goes on.  
“For what it’s worth, I think you should do it. You want to be there for your family. You don’t want the loves of your life to lose you and that’s really beautiful.”  
Izzy is getting more animated as she speaks, and Alec can’t help the smile on his face.  
“Think about all the amazing things you could see with them, do with them.”  
Alec stares at his sister in awe that she could be so excited for things that she wouldn’t be around to see. She wants him to have the chance at more happiness.  
Standing suddenly, Alec yanks Izzy out of her chair to wrap around her in a big hug and Izzy giggles.  
“Go big brother. And I promise not to tell a soul about that spell.”  
Alec smiles down at Isabelle and then kisses the top of her head before moving towards the door.  
“I just wanted to talk to Jace about it and then I’ll decide.”  
He says when his hand is on the front door and Isabelle smiles again.  
“I can tell you what he’ll say but go ahead.”  
Alec hugs her tightly one more time and leaves to find his brother.

***

Magnus is sitting on the floor of their apartment, playing toys with Max when Alec comes home from work. His husband hurries through the door, leaving it open to stride quickly over and drop to his knees before Magnus, roughly grabbing his face to pull him in for a scorching kiss.  
“Dadadada”  
Max babbles as he crawls over to Alec and Magnus, and Alec releases an amused but confused warlock to scoop up their son into his arms.  
“Yes. I wanna do it. The spell. I want to do it.”  
Magnus’ surprise grows and he tries to tamp down on the excitement bubbling up in his chest.  
“You…”  
Alec grins wider and cuddles their little blueberry into his chest as he leans over for another quick kiss to Magnus’ lips.  
“I want be with both of you for as long as I can.”  
Magnus can feel the tears prickling the back of his eyes as he stares at his grinning husband.  
“Okay.”  
He breathes out on an excited laugh and huddles in closer to his little family to wrap his arms around them both.   
They stay that way for a long time before Max’s empty tummy demands their attention.

***

Ten Years Later

“Is this really necessary?”  
Alec asks with a pinched expression as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and Magnus gives him a playful smile from behind him.  
“You’re just looking too pretty lately, Alexander.”  
Alec runs a hand over the short beard on his face, skeptically, eyeing the few gray hairs that his warlock sprinkled in for effect.  
“You really think it makes me look older? I mean, Jace doesn’t have any gray yet.”  
Magnus smothers a laugh and spins Alec around to kiss him sweetly.  
“Jace is blonde, so the gray doesn’t show as much. Anyway, this should keep the Clave from wondering why you look exactly the same as you did ten years ago… for a while anyway.”  
He amends and Alec takes one more glance in the mirror before sighing and walking from the bathroom, back into their bedroom to get dressed for work, under Magnus’ sultry gaze.  
They had been on a vacation for two weeks in Italy when Magnus broached the subject of Alec’s youthful looks and the Shadowhunter had agreed to the subtle change to make him seem older.  
Alec is fastening his belt but looks up to catch his husband’s gaze and takes a moment to cross the room to where Magnus is admiring him with a lusty look in his eyes. Alec smiles and nudges Magnus against the wall beside their bed to kiss him thoroughly.  
“I think you like the new look.”  
He accuses with a grin against his warlock’s throat as his kisses dip lower and his hands start tugging the satin shirt from Magnus’ pants.  
“I have to admit, it does give you a slightly rugged look that I find appealing…”  
He says before gasping quietly at the sensations Alec is eliciting with his lips and hands.  
Just as the atmosphere in the room turns somewhat more heated, Magnus sees the bedroom door fly open behind Alec and a sleepy-looking, blue toddler in a onesie with tiny horns sprouting from his forehead comes shuffling in dragging a stuffed Chewbacca toy behind him.  
“Papa, Dada, I hungry.”  
Max says as he rubs his little fist against an eye and Alec straightens from his seduction with a resigned smile at Magnus.  
“We’ll be right there, buddy.”  
The sleepy toddler turns and shuffles back out towards the living room and Alec gives Magnus a couple more lingering kisses before backing away with a promising smirk.  
“I might ask Izzy to have Max for the night tonight and we can continue this conversation.”  
He says slyly and Magnus grins back at him.  
“I look forward to it, Mr. Inquisitor…”


End file.
